


Kagome Drabbles

by InuPapas_Wifey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuPapas_Wifey/pseuds/InuPapas_Wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot drabbles of kagome with numerous pairings. Details explained in first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don’t own any Inuyasha characters.

Pairing: Kagome and Sesshomaru  
Rating: Fluff

 

“SESSHOMARU! Are we there yet?” whined Kagome  
“Hn” Was the only reply that she got back.  
“Don’t you ‘Hn’ me mister. I asked you a question and I want an answer.” Fussed Kagome.  
“Woman this Sesshomaru told you 5 seconds ago that we would be there in 10 minutes. Now quiet down.” Sesshomaru replied agitatedly. ‘This Sesshomaru cannot wait for this woman to have this baby so she can stop with all of the food cravings and the mood swings that will begin in 3…2…1’  
Kagome replied while tearing up, “Do…Don’t fuss at m…meeeeee, remember I am carrying YOUR baby!!!!!” she finished the last part angrily.  
Sesshomaru stopped to stare at his now crying mate, and with an inaudible sigh he tried to comfort her.  
“Stop crying Kagome it is not good for you or the baby’s health.” Sesshomaru calmly stated.  
“No don’t try and calm me down it’s… you know what forget it, I’ll just go get the ice cream myself.” Kagome huffs while turning away from the dog demon and stomping off down the street, but before she made it too far she yelled back, “AND your sleeping on the couch tonight.”  
Kagome continued walking to the ice cream shop and she didn’t see the horrified look that crossed Sesshomaru’s face. The only thought that was going through Sesshomaru’s mind was, ‘How dares she think she can tell this Sesshomaru what to do. Well I better get back to the house and get the extra blanket and pillow out.’


	2. Tony D.

Pairing: Kagome and Tony D. (NCIS)  
Rating: K+

 

Tony DiNozzo was walking towards the elevator to go give some evidence to Abby and her cousin that started working there because Abby wanted someone that she actually liked working with her. Her name was Kagome and she had moved to the U.S. a little over a year and a half ago. Ever since she started working with Abby in the lab they have solved more cases, and ever since she started dating Tony; well let’s just say that he has been a lot easier to work with.  
Tony walked into the lab and saw that Kagome and Abby were burning some rum, “You’ve burned all the food, the shade… the rum!” exclaimed Tony jokingly.  
This caused Abby and Kagome to turn and look at him with confused expressions on their faces.  
“What are you talking about DiNozzo?” questioned Abby while Kagome walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“It’s a Jack Sparrow quote… from ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’.” Tony continued when he noticed that they had no idea who Jack Sparrow was.  
“Yea whatever, ok what are you down here for, you know when me and Abby get together we can’t be stopped.” Laughed Kagome  
“Abby! Kagome did you two pro… DiNozzo what are you doing down here?” Gibbs walks in handing Abby her big gulp and Kagome a bag of gummy worms. Kagome squealed and hugged Gibbs because she has been craving gummy worms all morning.  
“Hey boss I just came to drop off some evidence then I was going to go back upstairs.” DiNozzo quickly replied.  
“Well not anymore you are staying and helping Kagome while Abby comes with me to see Ducky.” Gibbs says while grabbing Abby and walking out.  
When DiNozzo sees that the coast is clear he gathers Kagome in his arm and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips; the he says, “Hmmm and I came to ask if you wanted to have dinner and watch a movie at my house tonight at 7?”  
“That sound like a plan. As long as we don’t watch that Pirates of the Cabana movie that you were talking about.” Kagome replies after kissing him back.  
“It’s ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ and fine we won’t watch it.” DiNozzo says while watching her move around the lab.  
“Yea, yea whatever, now leave so I can finish burning the rum.” Kagome waved him off and went back to her and Abby’s experiment.  
“Wait what about my evi…” DiNozzo started to reply until Kagome pointed to his hands with a smile on her face. When he looked down he saw the evidence analysis and smiled and just shook his head; and he told her that he would be back later to take her to his house.  
As Tony made his way back to his desk he smiled as he thought about how his life had become better ever since Kagome started working there and ever since he started dating her.


	3. Itachi

Paring: Kagome and Itachi  
Rating: Fluff

 

Kagome was walking through the streets of Konaha with her brother Shikamaru and his friends Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke. Yes even though her brother was a chuunin and had a team of his own she never liked him going out on missions. So she was walking him and his three friends to the front gate. Even thought Shikamaru knew his older sister meant well it was still embarrassing having her walk him to the front of the village.  
Though if any of them, except Kagome who is an elite ninja, had been paying attention they would have noticed that there was someone following them. Kagome had noticed they had a follower since they left the ramen stand were they picked Naruto up at, but since she also knew who it was she didn’t feel the need to let the others know. When the five ninjas and their secret stalker made it to the gates a few minutes later Kagome was telling Shikamaru that he had better return home in one piece or she would kill him herself. The only real reason that she was so worried is because they were supposed to be gone on their mission for three months.  
Once her brother and his friend walked out of the gate Kagome turned around and head towards training ground 7, while holding back her tears. When she made it to the training grounds she sat under the biggest tree and finally let her tears fall. She had never cried like this before, but then again she had NEVER been away from her younger brother for this long before. While she was still crying she realized that the hidden person had followed her, so she called out to them, “Why don’t you come out and stop hiding already Itachi.”  
“Hn, why do you cry Kagome it’s not very ninja like,” teased Itachi while jumping out of the tree Kagome is sitting under.  
“Shut up mister or you will be sleeping on the couch.” Said Kagome with a deadly glare on her face. Itachi just smirked while he picked her up only to set her back down in his lap.  
“Ok, but you still have not answered my question Kagome.” Said Itachi with a hint of worry for his girlfriend.  
“Well it’s Shikamaru… he’s going to be gone for three months and we have never been apart for that long, so I can’t help but worry about him,” sniffled Kagome while leaning back into Itachi’s embrace.  
“Well hun he is a chuunin now, you have to let him go at some point in time,” Itachi said while he tightened his hold on Kagome.  
“Yea I know, but I will still worry no matter what,” sighed Kagome  
“Of course you will, it’s the curse of being an older sister,” provided Itachi while he kissed Kagome on the shoulder. “And by the way you will have me with you for the next three months to keep you occupied.”  
Kagome blushed at the meaning behind those words, “Actually I think I was supposed to go meet the Hokage for something… yea that’s right.” Kagome tried getting out of Itachi’s lap. The key word here is tried Itachi wasn’t letting her go.  
“I don’t think so the Hokage is in a the Village Hidden in the Wind, and besides I hear my bedroom calling our names.” Itachi said right before he transported them back to his house for some quality time alone.


	4. Kurama

Paring: Kagome and Kurama  
Rating: Fluff

 

“Kagome!” called Kurama from downstairs. “Kagome!”  
He had been calling her for the past 10 minutes, and still no reply. Wondering what his girlfriend could be doing, Kurama walks upstairs to their bedroom. He opens the door and sees her lying on the bed in sweat pants and a tank top studying with her headphones in. He makes his way over to her all the while wondering what he was going to do with her. He was proud of her because she was serious about her schoolwork; though he was going to make sure she took the rest of the day off.  
Kagome feels the bed dip next to her and when she turns her head she sees her boyfriend sitting next to her smiling. She pauses her i-Pod and says, “Hey babe, what’s up?”  
“Well I came to see what you were doing since I have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes,” smirked Kurama.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I was studying for my exams in two weeks,” replied Kagome after she gave him a kiss, “I must have been really distracted.”  
“It’s not a problem, but for the rest of the day you are taking a break from studying, you have studied enough,” said Kurama while pulling her off the bed, “Come on.”  
“Wait… I need to study,” Kagome says while grabbing her textbook. Kurama reaches takes the book from her hand and throws it across the room and it land in her desk, “No, no more studying we are just going to relax for the rest of the day. It’s already 4 in the afternoon and I have hardly seen you at all today,” he takes her downstairs, out the backdoor, and up the hill so that they could watch the sunset.  
“Ok fine, I am sorry that I haven’t spent much time with you lately. I’m just so worried about my classes,” apologizes Kagome while looking down.  
“I understand babe, but I want you to relax you are going to do just fine in your classes,” comforted Kurama. He pulled her to lie on the ground next to him. They laid there in silence for a long time just watching the sunset.  
When the sun was finally set and the moon and stars were out Kagome looked over to Kurama and saw that he looked to be asleep, but she knew better. So she rolled over so she was on top of him and she started to kiss up his neck, across his jaw making her way to his lips. When she kissed his lips before she could pull away she felt Kurama’s hand on the back of her neck holding her there. They continued to make out for a few more minutes, until the need for air became to great.  
“Hmm, I’ve missed doing that,” panted Kurama against Kagome’s lips.  
“Me too, I’ve missed doing a few other things as well,” replied Kagome as she started kissing his neck and rocking her hips against him. Kurama smiled and flipped them over and said, “Well I suggest we take a trip down memory lane.” Then he engages her in deep passionate kiss.  
They spend the rest of the night outside doing and age-old dance between lovers.


	5. Deidara

Paring: Kagome and Deidara  
Rating: M for lemon. This will probably be the only M rating.

Deidara pushed Kagome against the door as soon as it was closed and kissed her passionately. She kissed back as she tugged on his shirt, trying to get it off of him. He pulled back for a moment only to unzip her dress to let it fall to the ground and allow her to pull his shirt off. Deidara went back to kissing her; one of his hands on her neck, the mouth kissing and sucking on it while the other trailed kisses down her body. Kagome moaned into his mouth.

Deidara picked her up and plopped her onto the bed pinning her down. He got her bra off as she struggled with his belt. He chuckled and stood up, undoing his belt and pants; he started to strip for her slowly while she watched him with lust filled eyes. As soon as he was naked, he climbed back onto the bed and pulled Kagome’s underwear off.

He kissed her again as his hands went down her body. His left hand stopped at her breasts as the mouth started licking and sucking on her nipples, the right hand continued its way down her body until it reached her womanhood. He started to finger her then the mouth on his hand started to lick and suck on her clitoris.

Kagome gasped and moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping his back; the pleasure she felt was overwhelming and she was already getting close to her climax. Deidara knew how to work his tongues.

“D-Dei…I…ah…” She didn’t need to finish what she was trying to say. Deidara knew what she wanted. He pulled away and replaced his hand with his hard member, moving in slowly as they both moaned.

He started thrusting slowly, then started to pick his pace up, thrusting a little faster and harder.

“Harder…please…”

Deidara obeyed Kagome’s begging and started thrusting harder into her, gripping her hips. It only took a few more moments, then Kagome reached her climax screaming Deidara’s name. After a few a few more thrusts, Deidara spilled his seed into her, moaning out her name.

Catching his breath, Deidara pulled out and laid next to her pulling her into his arms. They fell asleep both with a content smile on their face.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~  
“So how does it feel to be pregnant?” asked Ino.  
“I really don’t mind it, but I could do with out my new shadow.” Sighed Kagome with a sweat drop as she notice said shadow glare at Sasuke as he was walking by.  
Ino laughed as Kagome continued, “I’m serious, he was already protective before we found out that I was pregnant, and it has been gradually getting worse over the past few months; especially when we found out it was going to be a girl.”  
“Well at least you know he is going to be a good father; well I have to go Choji will be home in an hour so I need to go cook dinner. Bye” Ino said as she waved and walked away.  
Kagome turned towards her protective husband, and just smiled she was so happy that they were married and they were going to have their first child in two months. Deidara turned his head was thinking the exact same thing as Kagome, he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Then he proceeded to glare and growl at anyone especially males that came with in 5 feet of them. When Kagome heard him growl all she could do was smile and think about the fact that their daughter would never have a boyfriend, ‘That poor girl’.


	6. Gibbs

Paring: Kagome and Gibbs  
Rating: Fluff

There are only two people that Special Agent Gibbs would do anything for. One was Abby, who he viewed as his daughter, and the other was Kagome Higurashi. She was Gibbs’s girlfriend.  
“WAIT, what do you mean your Gibbs’s girlfriend?” yelled a surprised DiNozzo, “Boss doesn’t date.”  
Kagome stood in front of her boyfriend’s team trying to get them to tell her where he was. She was currently tapping her foot in irritation because none of them believed that she was Gethro’s girlfriend. She had met part of Gibbs’s team when he brought her into his job one morning when the only people that were there was Abby; whom she loved like a sister, and Ducky who she saw as her grandfather.   
“O.k. since none of you will believe that I am Gethro’s girlfriend can you at least call Abby or Ducky up here so that I can ask them,” sighed Kagome while rubbing her temples.  
“Um… I guess I can call Ducky for you, uh what is your name?” asked a startled McGee.  
“Oh just tell him his favorite granddaughter is here to see him.” Laughed an amused Kagome.  
“Wait, your Ducky’s granddaughter?” asked a confused Ziva, “I didn’t know he had any grandchildren.”  
“That’s because I don’t.” replied the new arrival known has Ducky.  
Once Kagome saw him she ran up to him hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away with a smile on her face. Ducky continued what he was saying; “Kagome here has been calling me grandpa Ducky since the first time I met her which was 3 years ago about a month after she and Gibbs started dating.”  
“So she was telling the truth when she said she was dating Gibbs?” asked a stunned DiNozzo. Ducky just nodded his head yes while he smiled at Kagome sticking her tongue out at Tony.  
“Well, I guess you want to see Gibbs?” asked Ducky when he turned to look at Kagome. When she nodded her head yes he continued, “Well he is down in the lab with Abby so I will walk you down.”  
“Thank you grandpa Ducky.” Smiled a happy Kagome. They walked down to Abby’s lab. Everyone else decided that they want to see how Gibbs acted around his girlfriend. So they followed after the softly chatting pair. They had to wait for the next elevator because there was to many of them to fit.  
When they finally got down to the lab what they saw would forever be engrained into there memory. They saw Gibbs hugging a smiling Kagome around the waist from behind and a bouncing Abby talking to Kagome so fast none of them knew what she was saying. All of them fainted when they saw Gibbs give Kagome a kiss on her cheek after whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Gibbs turned when he heard three gasp and three thuds follow. He saw is agents fainted on the floor and just smirked.   
“Well since they are passed out how about me and you go out for dinner and then go home for a little quality time.” Gibbs said to a blushing Kagome, “You know I have missed you since you’ve been gone.”  
“Um… I will see you guys later, it was nice getting to come visit you guys again.” Said an embarrassed Kagome.  
“What do you want us to do about those three?” asked an amused Ducky.  
“When they wake up tell them I want them all to start filing away all the evidence that has just been sitting there for the past 10 years.” Replied Gibbs with an evil glint in his eye as he pulled his girlfriend towards the elevator.   
Abby and Ducky just smiled and looked at each other knowing they were thinking the exact same thing, ‘It’s only a matter of time until there is a wedding.’ They both started talking about what to get them and what to wear, not really caring about their passed out co-workers seeing as they would be like that for another 30 minutes.  
Yup there are only two people Gibbs would do anything for, including actually showing emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just to let everyone know I haven’t completely abandoned my story “The love we both share.” I just have writers block. That is why I am doing this drabble of one-shots. I am taking requests on Kagome pairings as long as they are from (Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School, Naruto, NCIS, NCIS L.A., CSI, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Twilight.)


End file.
